


Brian's Cocktales #6

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 209</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #6

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Brian, something is wrong with me. I feel funny. Hard, but funny. Not like I’m horny, just hard.

Wait a minute!! Did you take Viagra?!

Why don’t you just kill me now? I don’t know why you’re doing this to me. I fuck every guy you want me to fuck and that’s not enough?!

Fuck you, Brian! Fuck you!

Oh, Justin’s here! But I don’t need any Viagra to fuck him!

\----------

I’m tired. Still hard, but tired. Are you sure Justin and his ass are okay? This can’t be healthy for either of us. Not that I’m complaining, but yeah, this is a lot of fucking in one afternoon, even for us.

Oh, God! He’s so delicious. I don’t know how to say no when you are pushing me inside his perfect, tight little ass.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking me again.”

Neither can I, Justin. Neither can I.

“It was your idea to steal Ted’s Viagra.”

Wait, what?! It was Justin who told you to take it?

But why? I… I… I don’t’ know what to say. Can’t he tell that I love him? That I would do anything for him?

I know we’re down to like four times a day, but you just have to ask, Justin! I’m always ready for you.

Yeah, Brian, push me even harder inside! That feels so good. I’m going to cum. Thank god I can fuck even though I’m devastated.

Someone’s at the door. Shall we try and not open it this time? No? Okay then, but just so you know, I don’t have any plans to go soft just yet because Justin is still naked.

Oh, dear! Your mother! Just forget everything I said about not going soft. I’m just gonna rest for a while.

\----------

“Brian, are you coming back?”

You have no idea how much I wish we were going back there, Justin! I can’t stand her crazy talk.

Great! She’s finally leaving.

Does anyone want to just cuddle for a while?


End file.
